This invention relates to a cutting device in which piles of sheets spaced at constant distances are intermittently delivered to a cutting means and divided into a plurality of piles of smaller sheets by the cutting means, and particularly to a cutting device which is suitable for efficiently cutting a pile of sheets each bearing a plurality of, for example, banknotes, postcards or the like printed thereon in an orderly manner.